<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>History Has Made Us Friends by soleilas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762965">History Has Made Us Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilas/pseuds/soleilas'>soleilas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Modern, USUK - Freeform, birthday gift, histober2020, inktober but it's writing, inktober2020, list of words on amino, looking into the past, reflective, us embassy, word was modern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:46:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilas/pseuds/soleilas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps that is why Arthur liked the word modern. Modern meant a shift in beliefs and actions. It meant things could change. They were modern, he mused, eternal beings being able to change something that had defined them for centuries. They were living proof of the new world; they always had been. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>History Has Made Us Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Histober/Inktober 2020 Day One: Modern</p>
<p>Title inspired by this quote by John F. Kenndy, "“Geography has made us neighbors. History has made us friends. Economics has made us partners. And necessity has made us allies. Those whom nature hath so joined together, let no man put asunder.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>United States Embassy, London, United Kingdom<br/>January 16, 2018</p>
<p>Alfred was tired of smiling and shaking hands. It seemed every time he thought he had a moment to slip away and find Arthur; someone new would grab his hand and introduce themself as some government official. Alfred didn't exactly pay attention, his eyes darting the crowd for his partner, but he managed to force out a few words of polite small talk tp please his own government officials who were observing him carefully. </p>
<p>
  <em>And Arthur said he took forever. </em>
</p>
<p>Finally, almost as Alfred began bouncing on the balls of his feet, a hand slipped around his waist. "Doctor Westheimer, I do apologize, but you'll have to excuse Mr. Jones and me. We have some unfinished talking to do."</p>
<p>Alfred merely nodded in agreement as Arthur swept him from the crowded room and into the empty courtyard outside. "Jeez, Arthur, I thought that would never end."</p>
<p>Arthur snorted and stared up at the building. He was dressed in a crisp uniform, as elegant and formal as he had always been. "I'd thought you'd enjoy it more. It is your embassy, after all." </p>
<p>"You were there." Alfred shrugged as he pressed close to Arthur's side, too eager to be by his side after the long day of separation since he groggily woke up that morning. "The building's excellent, and the opening was grand, but it's not the first embassy opening I've been too. Besides, you were distracting." </p>
<p>"Is that so?" Arthur huffed, "I suppose I ought to sit behind you next time so you can pay attention. The embassy is important, you know, it does symbolize our relationship, America." </p>
<p>Alfred cracked a grin, "Come on, Arthur, that symbolizes America's and England's relationship. Let the government handle the special relationship. Let's be Arthur and Alfred, alright?"</p>
<p>Arthur didn't answer. </p>
<p>It was cold, and their formal uniforms did nothing to block out the biting chill despite the sun shining above them, so Alfred led Arthur inside once more. They retreated to a private meeting room and settled on the chairs near the window. It was silent as the two stared down at the people passing the building below them.</p>
<p>"What do you think of the building?"</p>
<p>Alfred paused, his gaze shifting to Arthur's poised form. "It's modern. I guess the embassy needed a more refined look. Certainly could be symbolic."</p>
<p>Arthur raised a questioning brow, "how so?"</p>
<p>"The world is shifting, our alliance is changing, and everything needs to be more modernized these days. Old things don't last long in this generation."</p>
<p>There was a pause before Arthur answered. "We're old; we've lasted all this time."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess we have." Alfred sunk back into his chair after shrugging off the navy blue suit coat and tossing it over the back of another chair. "You know, I think we will be the last things from the past. We're immortal beings who never change. Don't give me that look, Arthur, you still drink tea in the tea set I bought you after the war. Your house is a museum for God's sake."</p>
<p>"You're not much better." Arthur scoffed, "I've seen your attics."</p>
<p>"Alright, alright. We're both sentimental old men." Alfred leaned over with a soft smile. "I'm glad you still use that old tea set, though. It's admirable if you ask my opinion that you put so much love and care into a single gift." </p>
<p>Arthur hummed in agreement as he combed his fingers through Alfred's gelled back hair. "It was from you." As if that statement could express the centuries of his feelings. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a few more minutes, silent as Alfred leaned against Arthur, and Arthur combed back his hair into something akin to its naturally unruly state. </p>
<p>It was Alfred who broke the stillness first. "Do you miss those days?"</p>
<p>"Oh, God, no. Look at the world now. Back then, we were all full of pain and anger. These days even the past empires are peaceful enough. I suppose it was nice to be close again with you, but today we are even closer. The past should be nothing more than a page in a textbook. I hope the modern age is peaceful. We've had enough of everything else." </p>
<p>"Well, I can't exactly promise you that, but I'll do my best." Alfred's eyes were sincere behind the exhaustion. </p>
<p>Arthur pressed a quick kiss onto Alfred's warm cheek. "That's a job too big for you to handle, love, but the thought counts."</p>
<p>"Maybe not in the future."</p>
<p>"I suppose we'll see." Arthur kissed him again, ending the discussion as they settled back into the couch and stared out at the setting sun. </p>
<p>As Alfred slept, lulled asleep by the hum of the heaters and Arthur's fingers still running through his hair, Arthur thought. They had entered a new era. It was different. Here he was curled around Alfred without a doubt that this was right. The world was shifting and settling as a new semblance of peace settled in the battered shoulders of worn and tired countries. </p>
<p>He tried to picture this scene a century ago. He couldn't imagine it, only the scene of Alfred and him tearing at each other physically and verbally as they tried to figure out their own thoughts and feelings. Back then, Arthur wouldn't have allowed himself to be so vulnerable, especially to Alfred. They would have fought to exhaustion before laying side by side. </p>
<p>Even a few decades ago, they still danced around the idea of their relationship. They only enjoyed the moments together when they were drunk, and afterward, it was weeks before they got over it enough to greet each other before meetings tensely. </p>
<p>Perhaps that is why Arthur liked the word modern. Modern meant a shift in beliefs and actions. It meant things could change. They were modern, he mused, eternal beings being able to change something that had defined them for centuries. They were living proof of the new world; they always had been. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>